


Exposed

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Exposed

**Title:** Exposed  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** AU  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   129 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Writer's Chocie

~~~~~~~~  
  


Dean licked his lips, staring down at the room below him. This vampire thing wasn’t so bad, not once you caved and took that first, glorious, drink. And now, he had everything he could have wanted laid out right before him. He was sitting in a hard chair, but on the level below him, a few steps down, there was Sam. Sprawled on the marble slab, wrists tied near his head, ankles restrained and unconscious. Dean raised himself slowly from the chair, sauntering down the stairs, taking in every inch of the naked flesh displayed before him--pale, goose-bump ridden and covered in wounds that matched Dean’s teeth perfectly. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and widened when Dean’s hand caressed slowly through his hair and he leaned in. “Hey Sammy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
